


Shadowhunters Drabble Prompts

by acercrea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prompt Challenge, as always Jace's mouth writes checks he can't cash, sobering up breakfast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: I want to do some Drabble prompts here, specifically for Shadowhunters. Send me a pairing and a Drabble prompt here as a comment or on my Tumblr(@acercrea) and I will get it written asap.





	Shadowhunters Drabble Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> First chapters are going to be weird, I am writing this on mobile until I get home from vacation. I apologize for any mistakes.

"I don't care what you think, no vamp can get the drop on me, super speed or not. I have angel reflexes," Jace commented as he sat down in a diner with Clary, Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Izzy.

"Five bucks says you are wrong," Simon countered, holding a hand out across the table, which Jace shook.

"I will take that-Eugh!" Jace protested, grabbing his ear.

"What happened to your angel reflexes?" Simon asked with a chuckle as he settled back in his chair, straightening his shirt and throwing an arm over the back of Izzy's chair.

"You have to admit, Jace, you kind of had that coming. I wonder what the Bloody Mary is like here," Magnus pondered, opening the menu.

"Yeah, Jace, don't sulk. It was all in good fun and we both know you would do the same given half the chance," Simon replied.

"It's 6 in the morning, Magnus, you aren't having vodka," Alec informed the warlock.

"I don't care what your excuse is, you can't just give me wet-willies," Jace remarked, throwing a sugar packet at Simon.

"Fine, then I will just have a Bellini. Besides, it can't be morning yet because we haven't gone to bed," Magnus reasoned.

"Nice try, but no. You get really handsy with Champagne, and I would prefer to avoid that after all the babysitting I have done tonight," Alec commented, taking Magnus' menu from him.

"Aww, have we worn you out?" Clary asked with a giggle as she leaned into Jace when he threw an arm over her shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"Ok, Jace, a) I am not Clary's pet, I am her best friend, and it is not her job to keep me in line and b) I have vampire hearing too, you can whisper all you want, I am still going to hear you. You have a few drinks and it is like you forget all of your training," Simon commented.

"Don't pretend you don't like my hands, Alexander. I have plenty of evidence to the contrary and I am more than happy to persuade you all over again if need be," Magnus murmured in Alec's ear, trailing a finger up Alec's inner thigh.

"I would never forget my training, Simon, no matter how drunk I am. I am ready to hunt all day, every day. I could hunt creatures in my sleep if I had to. I will fight any demon that walks through that door right now," Jace proclaimed loudly and with a slight slur, standing up suddenly and jumping on his chair.

Alec jumps slightly and grabs Magnus' hand when it gets to dangerous territory, twining their fingers together. "Jace we are in a restaurant, will you sit down, you are going to get us kicked out. By the angel, I'm too sober for this," Alec sighed, rolling his eyes as the waitress comes over and everyone starts ordering at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and if you want a Drabble of your own send me a prompt and a pair. If you don't have a prompt in mind but want to find one do a search on tumblr for Drabble prompt. That is how I found the prompts for the first chapter.


End file.
